This invention relates generally to hair accessories and, more particularly, to hair accessories that supplement the natural hair of a user.
Users supplement their natural hair to allow a wider variety of hair styles to be imparted to the user""s hair. Additionally, when users are endowed with relatively little hair, the users can supplement their hair to create the impression of a fuller head of hair. At least one known form of a hair piece provides for these objectives by attaching a hair switch to a hair clip such that the hair piece hangs from the hair clip, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,239. However, the user may wish to wear a hair accessory to supplement the user""s natural hair without a visible attachment device.
In one aspect of the invention, a method for fabricating a hair accessory includes attaching a plurality of hair strands including at least one of natural hair and synthetic hair to a support member. The hair support is wrapped around at least one substantially circular resilient member.
In another aspect of the invention, a hair accessory includes an inner diameter including an inner surface, an outer diameter, and a plurality of outward arcing strands extending arcuately from the inner diameter to the outer diameter.
In an alternative embodiment, a hair accessory includes a strand retention member including a plurality of strand bundles attached to a support member and at least one resilient member. The strand retention member is spirally wrapped around the resilient member such that a plurality of strands arcuately extend from the strand retention member forming a plurality of outward arcing strands and a plurality of inward arcing stands, wherein the resilient member substantially forms a circle.